


The Difference Between Jack And Pete

by draco_somnians



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adultery, Drabble, Explicit Language, F/M, Graphic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_somnians/pseuds/draco_somnians





	The Difference Between Jack And Pete

The difference between Jack and Pete was very simple.

When she asked Pete to fuck her, he smiled indulgently and proceeded to explore her body with his hands and mouth before making love to her.  Just the same way he had the first time, and every other time since. 

When she asked Jack to fuck her, his eyes widened, he licked his lips, sunk his teeth into her neck and growled as he thrust into her. No foreplay, sometimes not even kisses, just exactly what she wanted; what she needed.

The difference between Jack and Pete was so very simple.


End file.
